


Claiming My Birthright

by Wendymypooh



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black decides to accept his birthright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming My Birthright

Sam was wrong. Attacking the Cullen’s and killing Bella was wrong. I could not be a participant in killing my best friend, the woman I loved, simply because she now carried an unborn monster inside of her. She was still my Bella and whether I liked it or not, she needed my help more than ever now. I fought against the binds holding me in place, making me want to obey Sam’s orders, and a thought crossed my mind that I never wanted to have. No one could disobey the Alpha’s orders, except for me. I was the true Alpha of the pack, but until this very moment, had disowned it. Sam was a better leader than I would ever be or wanted to be, but that did not mean I had to follow him any longer. 

Now though, to protect Bella’s life, I was ready to claim my birthright. As the bonds fell from my body and I embraced what was rightly mine, I was exhilarated and sad at the same time. I wanted the freedom to make choices for myself; but with that freedom, came an overwhelming sense of loneliness. I no longer had a pack. It was not what I wanted, but there was no going back now. Regardless of what happened next, I had claimed my heritage, and the outcome of my destiny was my own to decide.


End file.
